


Pieces of Shards

by Seikina25



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikina25/pseuds/Seikina25
Summary: Salty tears fall down my cheeks, but couldn't show them I'm weak. They wouldn't know... What should I do? When the chains break... when all I see is nothing... when the things that binds me up is severed... when all else decides to leave me... will I fall, break and shatter in a million pieces? Will someone try to pick up the pieces of shards that can't be the same as before?





	Pieces of Shards

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from ff.net

What am I doing? Am I dead yet? I don’t feel anything. What was that? I hear a voice from a distance.

_ Salty tears fall down my cheeks, _

“...” What is it again? I couldn’t catch it.

_ But couldn’t show them I’m weak. _

“...!” Ah. I am alone, I don’t feel anything. I feel numb and the only thing I could remember is my… What’s my name? Oh no. I know that I know my name.

_ They wouldn’t know _

“...” There it is again.

_ What should I do? _

“...a!” huh?

_ When the chains break… _

“...o!” I can’t hear you! Please. Louder please.

_...when all I see is nothing… _

“...a!” Louder please.

_...when the things that binds me up is severed… _

“...a...o!” Please I beg of you.

_...when all else decides to leave me… _

“...us.” Louder...

_...will I fall, break and shatter in a million pieces? _

I don’t know how these voices I head will be coherent for me to understand. I don’t know how. Please, to whoever who can hear me, please help me. Please. To whoever who could hear me, please...

_ Will someone try to pick up the pieces of shards that can’t be the same as before? _

**Author's Note:**

> Story uploaded on 08-06-15 from ff.net of the same title  
> No edits were made


End file.
